Siempre estaré junto a ti
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Los hermanos Daigo han vivido siempre entre podredumbre y muerte, no saben del tacto ni del cariño; el sentimiento más cálido que les profesan es la indiferencia ante sus acciones; pero todo eso cambiará cuando conozcan la dulce sonrisa de una niña que siempre ha estado colmada de amor. ¿Qué tan cruel será la locura con la que sus ojos contemplan a la infante?


—Lamentamos profundamente su perdida— los invitados daban el pésame al par de niños y mujer que yacían sentados en frente del féretro abierto. El ambiente pesado cargado de muerte, el clima lluvioso haría a cualquiera sentirse incomodo; sin embargo no era eso lo que provocaba extrañeza a los invitados, ni siquiera el rostro irreconocible del fallecido les provocaba tanto terror como la nula expresividad de aquel par de niños.

—Debe ser muy duro para ustedes perder a su padre y más de esa forma tan horrible… en un accidente de avión, sean fuertes niños— alguna anciana intentó ser amable con los pequeños, sin embargo la respuesta que se llevó por parte de los infantes terminó por aterrarla. Al acto los pequeños adquirieron una sonrisa cínica y soltaron una risilla amarga.

—Estamos agradecidos por…

—Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru, controlen sus sentimientos y compórtense adecuadamente— su madre inmediatamente interrumpió el corear de los hermanos.

—Como ordene Oku-sama— canturrearon antes de volver a tener un rostro inexpresivo y tan solo cabecear en forma de agradecimiento hacía la anciana quien, por su expresión, deseaba salir corriendo del lugar.

.

.

.

—Lo lamento tanto— Itachi trató de consolar a Ojiya, la mujer se encontraba llorando ante la urna con las cenizas de su marido —Hibukuro era un buen hombre

—Si lo dices tú supongo que debe ser verdad

—El que hayamos peleado no significa que lo odie

—Gracias por venir Itachi

—Está bien, creí que necesitarías ayuda con Dororo— la niña se había quedado dormida después de haber llorado tanto desde que les notificaron de la muerte de su padre.

—Estará bien, su padre le enseñó a ser muy fuerte, pero gracias por preocuparte

— ¿Y tú estarás bien?— no quería dudar de la fortaleza de la mujer, él bien la conocía y admitía que era de las personas más capaces y fuertes que hubiese conocido jamás; pero aquel rostro cansado, ojos hinchados y ojeras pronunciadas no le estaban ayudando en nada a transmitir fortaleza.

—Lo estaré— dirigió el rostro hacía el hombre con una mirada llena de ira —Pronto lo estaré

.

.

.

—Es hora de levantarse niños— llamó a la habitación de los menores, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la alertó. Tahomaru traía cargando a su hermano mayor quien, al no traer sus prótesis, no podía caminar por sí mismo; pasaron de largo a su madre y entraron en la habitación que compartían — ¿Se han bañado ya?— preguntó lo obvio, Tahomaru se encargaba de colocarle las prótesis a su hermano mientras él le intentaba secar el cabello. Ambos niños la ignoraban sin descaro, cosa que entristecía a la mujer.

— ¿Puedes pararte? Quiero comprobar que haya colocado bien tu pierna— el joven Hyakkimaru asintió, ayudado por su hermano se puso en pie mientras el otro hacía pequeños ajustes en las prótesis de su pierna y brazo izquierdo —Supongo que está bien así ¿Verdad?— Hyakkimaru asintió con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en el rostro —Ya que terminamos con eso ¿Puedes buscar nuestra ropa mientras yo me seco?— al acto el mencionado acató órdenes, la mayor miraba asombrada el nivel de independencia que tenían sus hijos, con tan solo 10 y 9 años eran mucho más responsables que un par de adolescentes.

—Hyakkimaru, hijo, tú puedes terminar de secarte el cabello, yo buscaré sus ropas— estaba a punto de ingresar al cuarto de los menores cuando el mayor le lanzó una playera en señal de inconformidad.

—Mi hermano y yo nos haremos cargo— se apresuró a decir Tahomaru, no quería que su hermano se enojase o peor, que perdiese el control.

—Bueno, entonces les prepararé de desayunar

—Nosotros lo haremos

—Entonces déjenme preparar sus almuerzos— a punto estaba de rechazar la propuesta Tahomaru cuando sintió pasar a su lado a Hyakkimaru.

— ¿Por qué quieres ser una madre ahora? No te queda para nada— y al acto le cerró la puerta en la cara a su progenitora. Hyakkimaru no hablaba, pero las pocas veces que pronunciaba palabra siempre salían con tanto resentimiento y dolor que estrujaban el corazón de su hermano —Démonos prisa Tahomaru— pero también le aliviaba escuchar el tono tan amable con el que decía su nombre.

Poco rato después se encontraban listos para ir a la escuela, a punto estaban de salir cuando su madre les detuvo.

—No pueden ir solos a la escuela

—Siempre lo hemos hecho ¿Por qué ahora nos detiene Oku-sama?— tajante Tahomaru mientras se acomodaba los zapatos.

—Antes su padre estaba vivo, ahora es peligroso que los vean solos

—Menuda seguridad teníamos antes— escupió con rabia Hyakkimaru mientras apretaba con rabia su prótesis y Tahomaru tocaba la cicatriza de su ojo derecho.

—Mi hermano y yo sabemos cuidarnos

—Es una orden

— ¿Va a acompañarnos usted acaso?— trató de asimilar lo que decía su progenitora mientras abría la puerta, si bien podría aceptar el trato que les propusieran él no iba a parar su camino, sin embargo una fuerza mayor a la suya le quitó el privilegio de abrir la entrada. Atónito buscó al responsable de ello encontrándose con una bella mujer de rostro cansado.

—En realidad seré yo, espero que estén bien con eso

—No necesitamos protección— ante tales palabras Oku estaba a punto de protestar, sin embargo aquella otra mujer tomó de las mejillas al pequeño Tahomaru y se las haló un poco, provocándole cierto dolor.

—No estoy para protegerlos, estoy para proteger a los demás de ustedes— en ese momento Hyakkimaru se interpuso entre la mujer y su hermano, utilizando un paraguas que siempre estaba en la entrada como arma — ¿Lo ves?

—Ojiya— esa suave voz llamó la atención de los tres —Protege a mis hijos por favor— la voz de Oku sonaba suplicante, sin embargo eso no hizo más que hastiar a los presentes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los niños

—Está bien, acataremos sus órdenes Oku-sama— tranquilizó a Hyakkimaru y le extendió la mano a la mujer —Ojiya-san ¿Verdad? Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos— la mencionada aceptó el gesto del niño, era divertido ver como para tan solo por llevarle la contra a su progenitora se aliaban fácilmente con un extraño, esos niños eran unos monstruos.

—Muy bien niños, es hora de que los lleve a la escuela— ambos hermanos asintieron saliendo de la vivienda.

—Que tengan un buen día hijos— ignoraron por completo la voz de su progenitora, cosa que le pareció divertida y a la vez extraña a Ojiya ¿Cómo era posible tan mala relación entre ellos?

— ¿No deberían despedirse de su madre?

— ¿Por qué llamarle madre a una persona tan indiferente ante el dolor de unos niños?— corearon los hermanos, mientras sus rostros se ensombrecían y alertaban a la mayor; no debía tocar esos temas, ya estaba al tanto del extraño actuar de esos hermanos y prefería no conocer facetas tan oscuras en unos niños tan pequeños.

El silenció reinó sobre los presentes en lo que salían de la gran casona propiedad de los Daigo y buscaban el auto de la mayor, ya cerca de este Tahomaru pareció recordar algo.

—Mi hermano debe ir adelante— se atrevió a cortar el silencio el pequeño Tahomaru, viendo imponente a la mayor, como tratando de intimidarla y aceptar sus demandas, cosa infructífera puesto que la mujer ni siquiera tuvo la intención de mirarle a los ojos.

—Ni hablar, ahí va mi hija

— ¿Hija?

—Yo puedo ir atrás mamá— es dulce voz sacó de sus pensamientos a todos, la dueña de ese tono un tanto chillón era una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años, de cabello corto y negro, de aspecto alegre y tierno.

—Dororo ¿Qué haces fuera del auto? Es peligroso— le regañó Ojiya a lo que la infante no hizo más que inflar las mejillas en señal de protesta.

—Es que estabas tardando mucho, mamá, y pensé en ir a buscarte

—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a salir tú sola ¿Entendiste?— la pequeña asintió —Ahora súbete al auto— la infante acató ordenes, corrió al automóvil para subirse por la parte trasera —Dororo súbete en la parte de adelante

—Está bien mamá, dejaré que el niño grande tome mi lugar en frente por hoy

— ¿Por qué harías eso?— soltó sin pensar el pequeño de la cicatriz, que una persona pensara en darles algo era bastante extraño. Nunca recibían lo que querían a la primera, debían luchar por todo lo que necesitaban y había cosas que, aunque pelearan por ellas día y noche, jamás obtenían… como el cariño de alguien ¿Entonces por qué esa niña les mostraba amabilidad tan repentinamente?

— ¿Eso los haría felices?

—Puede ser

—Entonces lo haré por eso, sus rostros se ven tristes, así que hay que hacer que sus rostros se vean felices, así— les mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas cautivando así el corazón de los presentes —Papá dijo que una cara se ve mejor con una sonrisa

—Me agradas— corearon ambos hermanos, tan bajo que parecía que ni siquiera ellos podrían oír sus voces. Ojiya se hubiera repugnado de ver la locura en los ojos de ambos niños mientras contemplaban a su hija, sin embargo, ya sea para bien o para mal, nunca se percató de tal suceso.

.

.

.

**_Y he aquí un nuevo fic! Yeih! Este fic es un "remake" del fic con el mismo nombre, pero de la autora RenataCajero (en Wattpad), leí su historia y uno de los conceptos que allí pone me pareció interesante así que quise escribirlo a mi modo para que cobrase sentido. Así que sí, he cambiado muchas cosas de la historia original, pero la esencia es la misma ¡Espero les guste! (Y por cierto, todo esto es legal, no es plagio, pedí permiso para hacer esto), nos vemos en el próximo cap! _**

**_Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, chao! _**


End file.
